I Broke My Crush's Sister's Leg
by sterolinetrash
Summary: Piper McLean is an accident-prone, awkward, and clumsy seventeen year old girl who has a hopeless crush on Jason, the golden boy of her school. She's never spoken to him before. After all, he's Mr. Popular and she's...just Piper. But when she accidentally breaks his older sister, Thalia's leg, what will happen? No gods. [on hold]


**Okay, this is the first FanFiction I wrote where Jason isn't a player or a bad boy or whatever.**

**He might be a jerk at times...but he'll be fine time to time ;)**

**I really hope this turned out okay... BUT JUST IN CASE FOR ME, I'M HORRIBLE AT FIRST CHAPTERS AND THEY USUALLY ALWAYS SUCK.**

**Go on and read! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own the story line and the plot.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_~Piper's POV~_

The first time I saw Jason Grace during freshman year, I knew I'd fallen for him.

It was the first day of school.

I was in the auditorium with my two best friends, Hazel and Annabeth. We were sitting in a row together, waiting for the freshman assembly to start.

It did.

They started with all the boring talk. "Freshman year is very important." "Colleges will look at your GPA." "Don't smoke." "Don't do drugs." "Don't use your cell phone during class." "Be good."

Boring.

But then, the woman who was speaking called a boy with the name of "Jason Grace" to the stage.

Suddenly, I saw a guy with surfer blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had a smile on his face and was walking up to the teacher on stage. I couldn't help but notice his dimples and his straight teeth. He was wearing jeans, and a plain purple t-shirt.

He took the mike from the lady. "Thank you, Ms. Wilson."

Oh god, even his voice was hot.

It turned out that Jason was a freshman as well. He was chosen to make the speech because out of all the freshmen, he had the highest grades and GPA. He was the smartest kid in our grade.

Come on. Guys with brains are hot.

So he made a speech about how we will all remember each other when we graduate, we'll all know each other, blah blah blah. I was mesmerized by him.

And then I knew.

I'd fell. Hard.

Even though I didn't know much about him. Even though I could hear a bunch of prettier, better girls sighing in awe and calling dibs on him. Even though I could tell that he'd be the most popular guy in our grade and that I'd have no chance with him, I fell.

I was okay with it, though.

I knew that it would never work out. As high school continued, it became easier for me to accept it.

He was hot, I wasn't. He was smart, I was alright, but anything science-related was hell to me. He was athletic, I hated anything with the word "ball" in it. He was graceful, I was the clumsiest girl anyone would ever meet. He was nice and smooth, I was sarcastic and awkward. He had a bunch of girls fawning over him, most of the guys who talked to me wanted Annabeth or Hazel's numbers. He was hard-working, I could win an award for being lazy. He seemed perfect, and I was a quirky girl.

It didn't mean I couldn't secretly be in love with him.

I'm a senior now. It's mid-September and Jason and I have never spoken to each other.

I'm fine with that.

After all, it was just a hopeless crush on Mr. Popular.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"I can't believe Percy," Annabeth furiously said as she put her books into her locker.

Hazel and I groan in sync. "What did he do this time?"

We were in school, and it was almost time for lunch. We were waiting patiently for Annabeth to get her stuff from her locker so that we could go. Lately, she's been complaining a lot about the guy who sits next to her in Pre-Calc, Percy Jackson AKA the cute, dreamy, green-eyed swim team captain of our school.

Annabeth and Percy don't exactly get along. They're literally always bickering. He calls her 'Wise Girl' and she calls him 'Seaweed Brain'. It seems kind of like a cute love story but Annabeth swears that she'd rather drink pickle juice and milk mixed together, puke it all out, and drink the puke.

Gross.

"So we have a project, right? So he was supposed to come over yesterday night so that we could work together. Instead, he brought five girls, and his dumbass friends!"

My ears perk up. "What friends?"

She rolls her eyes. "Not Jason, Piper. Jason was apparently spending time with his sister. Percy brought Leo, Frank and Grover."

"Oh."

Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank and Grover. Basically the most popular kids in our school. Jason is kind of more popular than them though.

Another great thing about him?

He doesn't use girls like tampons, changing them after every few hours.

Jason did have a girlfriend, and apparently they're on and off. Right now, they're off. Which means that every single girl who has a crush on him is making their move.

Except for me.

It's no use.

Reyna, his on and off girlfriend, and him are always getting back together. At first, I felt all sad but then I got over it. I mean, it's obvious that it'll never work out between us. We've never even TALKED. Or looked at each other. Well, he's never looked at me. I've definitely stalked him from afar.

Don't judge me.

He's an attractive guy, okay?

In fact, their whole group is attractive, which is why they all get a lot of lady attention.

Percy isn't what you would call a manwhore, but he's definitely a flirt and a somewhat player. Leo has a girlfriend, the very hot-tempered Calypso, so he's off that clock. Frank is pretty sweet, actually. He's the captain of the football team. He's definitely had a few girlfriends, but wasn't a player. Grover is in a disgustingly cute relationship with Juniper.

Yeah.

Cliché, isn't it?

Finally, Annabeth finishes ranting and shuts her locker. "Let's go," she says, turning to us.

I sigh. "Finally! I'm starving, ya know?"

"Well, you're a fatty."

"And you're a goose."

"Goose?"

"Let's just go, Wise Girl." I smirk, knowing that my use of Percy's nickname for her would piss her off.

"Don't call me that!"

We walk towards the cafeteria and sit on our usual spots at our lunch table. I open my lunch and take out my Cheetos. **(I do not own Cheetos...duh.)**

Annabeth, Hazel and I chat for a while before something surprising happens.

Percy pops up right behind Annabeth.

"Why, hello there, Wise Girl," he grins.

Annabeth groans. "Leave me alone."

"No."

"Go. Away. Or else you will wake up with your nose stapled to your ear."

"That's creative."

"Get lost, Seaweed Brain."

His eyes narrow. "Don't call me that."

"Do you prefer 'asshole'?" she sarcastically replies.

_Burn_.

Percy rolls his eyes and takes a seat between Annabeth and Hazel. She narrows her eyes. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Why can I not?" he asks, reaching for my Cheetos. I widen my eyes and pull the chips towards me. "Don't take my food!" I cry.

Percy scowls. "Just give me some damn chips, Paisley."

"My name isn't Paisley."

"Oh, uh, Paige?"

"No."

"Patricia?"

"No."

"Peyton?"

"No."

"Phoebe?"

"No."

"Goddammit, what is your name?!"

"Piper."

"Piper, may I please have some-"

"No."

Annabeth smirks at me in approval. I am not doing this for her though. I'm not a very sharing person.

I smile wickedly at him before someone suddenly snatches the bag of Cheetos out of my hand.

I turn around to yell and smack whoever took my chips when I come face to face with Leo Valdez.

He grins at me. "Thanks for the Cheetos, uh, whoever you are." He takes his hand and reaches into the bag, taking a handful and stuffing them into his mouth. He licks his fingers and reaches into the bag again.

I wrinkle my nose, disgusted. "Yeah, keep them," I mumble, grossed out.

Percy scowls at me. "You could have just given me some, you know!"

Annabeth looks at Leo weirdly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Percy was sitting here so I asked myself, 'why not?' and came here."

"Hey guys, mind if I join?"

We all turn to see Frank behind Annabeth, smiling genuinely at us. I immediately feel warm. Frank is the sweetest of his friends. Really. He reminds me of a teddy bear. A muscular, giant, tall, and athletic teddy bear.

Leo whoops. "Yeah!"

Leo and Frank end up sitting between Hazel and I.

"Percy, can you please go away?" Annabeth asked, gritting her teeth.

He smirks. "Well, at least someone's asking nicely for once."

"Hey, guys. What are we doing here?"

My heart stops.

I feel color rush to my cheeks.

I forget how to breathe.

I can literally feel his presence behind me.

Jason Grace.

I slowly turn around and face him.

Oh my God, how is it not possible for my eyes to fall out of their sockets from Jason's blinding hotness?

"Hey, come join us, man!" Leo's voice cheers.

Jason laughs and shrugs, taking a seat beside me. He glances at me and smiles. "Hi."

_Oh my GOD he just said HI to me!_

I give him a small smile, hoping that I don't look creepy. "Hey."

I turn towards the table quickly, suddenly not minding the fact that Percy and his friends crashed our lunchtime to sit with us.

"So what are we doing here?" Jason asks Percy.

"Annoying ME," Annabeth mumbles.

Percy fakes a gasp. "I thought you loved my presence."

"Not as much as I would like to shove a fork up your-"

"Annabeth," Hazel warns.

Annabeth points at him childishly. "He started it!"

Percy grins. "And you continued it."

"You know what?"

"Yes, I do know 'what'."

"Screw you," Annabeth hisses.

Percy just keeps grinning. "What time?"

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Annabeth declares, standing up. "Piper? Hazel? You coming?"

I take one last glance at Jason's gorgeous face before standing up to face Annabeth. "Yeah." Sisters before misters.

Hazel nods. "Okay." We all get up. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to see Jason looking at me with a warm smile. "Piper, right?"

I nod bashfully. "Y-yeah."

"Cool. Just wanted to make sure I knew your name."

I nod again, knowing that I was beet red by now. "Oh, okay. Bye, Jason."

"Bye, Piper," he smiles again. It takes all of my willpower to follow Annabeth and Hazel to another table without fainting.

Annabeth starts ranting about how annoying Percy is the minute we sit down. I tune her out, thinking of Jason like some lovesick freak. Suddenly, she whacks me at the back of my head. "Ow!" I yelp.

"Piper! Aren't you listening?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm listening!"

"You're lying."

Hazel laughs. "Annabeth, Piper is obviously thinking about a certain guy who's name rhymes with Mason."

Annabeth's face clicks with recognition. "Oh! I see."

"Shut up," I tell them, fidgeting a smile.

* * *

After school, I decide to drive to the supermarket and get some groceries with Hazel.

So, here's the thing.

We like to race each other with the shopping carts. It's a routine of ours. It's fun and way better than just plain old running.

So, here's another thing.

I'm kind of clumsy at times.

So, while I'm racing gleefully, I turn behind myself to see if Hazel's behind me when I feel myself crash into something.

I gasp and turn to the front to see that I've knocked down a girl with spiky black hair and ripped jeans with combat boots, along with a black crop top. She doesn't look like someone you'd want to mess with.

She's on the ground and is clutching her knee in pain.

Holy crap.

I'm screwed.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?!" I yelp, pushing the cart aside.

Now, here's another unfortunate thing.

I didn't see her foot.

And unfortunately, the cart fell on her foot.

"SHIT!" she shouted.

I shriek. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

I hear a voice behind me. "Call someone! Her foot is twisted in the wrong way!"

The girl I hit groaned.

Next thing I knew, people were helping her into a wheelchair and got her to go to the hospital. I followed them in my car, along with Hazel, who calmly listened to my panicking and my ranting.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID!

Finally, we reach the hospital. I wait in the waiting room with Hazel and keep ranting to her.

"This is all my fault! What if she's actually in some serious trouble?! It's all my fault! What if I get sued?! What if the store bans me from coming there ever again?"

"Piper, it'll be okay," Hazel tries to help me.

"No it won't!" I cry helplessly.

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see a nurse. "Are you the girl who was involved in the shopping cart accident?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah."

"Well, someone is here to see you."

I look at Hazel with a panicked look on my face. She gives me an encouraging nod. I stand up and turn to the nurse. "Okay."

She smiles at me kindly before ushering me to follow her down the hallway to the other waiting room. She leads me to a guy sitting on the chair, his back facing us. His leg is moving up and down and I can tell he's anxious.

"Mr. Grace?" the nurse asks.

Wait, what?

The guy gets up and turns to us. There's a look of confusion on his face before it dawns on him. "You! You're the girl from lunch!" Jason angrily hisses.

I gulp and nod. "Y-Yeah?"

"You ran over my sister with that stupid shopping cart!"

Huh?

Then it clicks.

That girl that I ran over.

She's Jason's sister.

I broke my crush's sister's leg.

Well, what a great day to be Piper McLean, isn't it?

I fidget with my fingers and Jason Grace glares down at me.

* * *

**Guys, I'm not sure when I'll be updating this.**

**Do you guys like it? Do you? DO YOU?**

**There's going to be more stuff coming up so yeah :)**

**Review, please? Thank you!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


End file.
